Just Dance 7
Just Dance 7 is a sequel to the last game, Just Dance 2015. This game contains 40+ songs like in the last game.This game contains some new artists like Indilla, Owl City, Craig David, The Living Tombstone, Darude, etc. and a total of 46 hits like Dark Side, Born This Way, Lights, Scream & Shout, etc. This game is available to play on the Wii, PS3, XBox 360, PS4, Wii U, XBox One, Smartphone, Android, and iOS devices. The first/old beta version was released on November 1st 2014 in the PAL region and November 11th 2014 in the NTSC region, the second/new beta version was released on June 14th 2015 in the PAL region and June 4th 2015 in the NTSC region, and the complete version will be released on October 10th 2015 for the PAL region, October 11th 2015 for the NTSC region. Gameplay As with the previous games, the aim of the game is to follow the on-screen dancer's moves, either with the use of a handheld remote (Wii, Wii U, PS3, PS4), a camera (XBox 360, XBox One, PS4), or by using an app called JD7 on your mobile phone (Smartphone, Android, iOS device). There are different alternate modes as well like, Dance Mash-Ups, Alternates, Extremes, Official Dance Routines, Sing Along s, and a new one. Kept/New Gameplay Features Party Master Mode has returned to the Wii U, XBox 360 and XBox One. But for this game now you can play the Party Master Mode using your Wii, PS3 & PS4 (requires 2 players & 2 remotes unless you have a mobile phone/tablet) by choosing who will be the party master and who will be the dancer. But if you have an internet connected console, you can connect your console to your mobile device or tablet and choose the dancers from the JD7 app. Mash-Ups have returned as well, but the themes have been removed. World Dance Floor has returned as well, but now with a new added friend feature where you can search & connect with your Just Dance friends either local or world wide! You can battle, send challenges, or Just Dance. The Karaoke Feature has also returned but now you can sing with a friend (2 mics), you can sing as main vocal and you friend as back-up vocals. The score system is them the same. The Autodance Feature has returned and now you can edit them, mess with the speeds and so much more! Just Dance DJ that was removed from Just Dance 2014 has been added to Just Dance 7 (only for XBox One). The way to play is by dancing to a certain song free style any way you want. You can change the song anytime you like by swinging you hand once and you can stop by pressing the DONE button on the top right or by pressing O on your controller (you can only press O to finish if you are standing still or out of the camera shot). Just Dance Everywhere is a new mode for certain songs where the dancers dance anywhere while going to different locations around/outside office while being followed by multiple cameras (sort of like a music video). Note: This is all taken in one take. Removed Features The Community Remix has been removed for all consoles including the VIP modes from the World Dance Floor. Non-Stop Shuffle along with the '''Just Sweat & Sweat Mash-Ups '''have been removed as well. Track listing This game contains 43 songs + 3 Mobile Exclusive songs (total 46 songs), including: * (P) indicates that the song is PAL Exclusive. * (N) indicates that the song is NTSC Exclusive. * (SP) indicates that the song is only available for the Smartphone. * (AD) indicates that the song is only available for the Android. * (OS) indicates that the song is only available for iOS devices. Alternate Modes Just Dance Everywhere Just Dance Everywhere is a mode where the dancers dance anywhere while going to different locations around/outside office while being followed by multiple cameras (sort of like a music video). * (DLC) indicates that you have to download the song first before you can unlock/play the song. Alternate Version Mash-Ups Dance Mash-Ups Puppet Master Mode Downloadable Content October (31/10/15) November (11/11/15) December (25/12/15) January (01/01/16) February (14/02/16) March (18/03/16) April (01/04/16) May (17/05/16) Category:Fan Games Category:Games